


KINKTOBER 16 | Breath Control / Choking |Rin Matsuoka x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Kinda fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 16: Breath Control/ Choking. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Rin Matsuoka. I DO NOT OWN RIN MATSUOKA OR FREE. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Original Female Character(s), Matsuoka Rin & Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Original Character(s), Matsuoka Rin/Original Female Character(s), Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	KINKTOBER 16 | Breath Control / Choking |Rin Matsuoka x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 16: Breath Control/ Choking. This takes place with older Rin in uni perhaps (but def not high school, as we know my policy with underage characters, and he DOES age up in canon!). I kinda feel like this one came out a bit forced, but I hope it’s still good.. and as usual, no condom, I’m lazy.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

Not everything is a competition, but the way you and Rin Matsuoka fuck might as well be. It’s all good-natured and you both tackle it with grace, but the spark that lights up in his eyes behind closed doors is the same that glimmers as he approaches the pool and prepares to dive into the water. 

He has that sparkle now as he pulls himself up on his elbows, late afternoon sun streaming through the windows and hitting your bed. Your muscles still tremble, covered in a slick layer of sweat, having just gone round one. Rin had almost made you come twice, and you feel a sensitive pang shoot through your body almost painfully as your thighs shift together, rolling over to face him leaning over you.

“Don’t tell me you’re already falling asleep,” Rin says, his voice a sweet purr. “It’s too early, butterfly. Can’t you go one more round?”

Your eyes, drooping in the lazy warmth of the bedroom, widen and then narrow. “Is that a challenge, Matsuoka?”

He hates when you act so formal with him, and you earn a hard kiss in response. The kiss builds, both of you gathering strength with each break, staring into each other’s eyes before kissing again and again. You twine your hands up through his burgundy hair, still sweaty and damp. Rin laughs lightly into your mouth and teases his tongue through your half-parted lips, satisfied that he gets his race. 

His hands travel over your body, teasing sore limbs back to life, and you sign at the touch. His kiss travels to your neck, a slight nibble that turns into a bite and suck. Rin adjusts over you, kicking the blankets fully down as he crouches, reaching down to your left knee and running a hand slowly up your inner thigh. You shiver up into his touch, as he squeezes the top of your thigh and almost making you jump. It just pushes you further into Rin, though, and his finger quickly slips into your slick, swollen pussy.

You moan, a little from the ache of overstimulation and a little from the pleasure of his touch lighting a fire deep below your belly again.

“There you are,” Rin says, his voice muffled as he travels across your body. Your nipples ache and you gasp again as he gives a sharp pinch with his right hand before flattening his palm and rubbing you in slow circles. 

His fingers search and flutter inside you, scooping into your entrance with two curling digits almost extending to the knuckle. You sit up, dropping your knees to open yourself to him, and Rin moves his hand from your chest to the small of your back to hold you up against him as he plunges his fingers into your pussy. You reach for his face, stroking his cheeks lightly with your thumbs as you pull him in for a deeper kiss. This one comes smoother, the only unevenness from when you let a moan slip out as his fingers push deeper into you.

Your strength roaring up through you again, you let your left hand drop to Rin’s and gently pull him out of you, your right coming up to his chest to coax him gently back down.

“I’m here,” you say finally, drawing into a crouch and leaning down over his cock as he settles back onto his elbows, eventually dropping with a sigh into the bed. 

Rin’s cock is ready, standing at a needy curve, and you force your mouth open as wide as you can to take him in. He sighs again, and again louder, as you roll your tongue around his head and lick gently in slow circles around the tip of his cock before sinking your mouth down, fully taking him in. 

“Fuck yes,” Rin moans, a slight shudder in his voice as you work over him, head bobbing up and down and settling into a rhythm. His taste grows saltier with every lick of your tongue, growing even harder in your mouth. 

You suck him gently, drawing breath sharply through your nose and closing your throat to create a suction over Rin, and it makes him groan and pull you closer, knotting his hand into your hair. Rin slowly begins to take control over your pace as your lick his cock, and with a few thrusts, pulls you close to his body, your nose almost pushed into his groin when he hits the back of your throat. You try to open your jaw and gasp for a bit of air, but your lips have no strength. 

“Come on, butterfly, come on, come on,” Rin says dimly somewhere above you, as he somehow tries to thrust further down your throat. Choking, you almost throw your head back, struggling against his suddenly iron grip as you’re pressed into his body.

He comes, shooting down your throat and making you gag as you force a swallow, ears almost popping in the airless vacuum. Rin holds you in close as he finishes, finally letting go as you wrench yourself from him, coughing and holding your hand over your mouth. 

“Sorry, sorry, I.. got carried away,” he says through panting breaths, real apology in his voice as you cough, lungs heaving for fresh air. You turn and wobble across to the room, grabbing the water bottle off the desk and plastering a smile on your face. 

“You came first,” you say, teasing out an old joke. “The worst finish in this kind of race, darling.”

“You’re assuming I’m done,” Rin says, frowning lightly. “Come back over here.”

It’s a moment, you swallowing fresh water and giving him a cool look of consideration. 

“For what it’s worth,” Rin adds, as if he seriously doubts you’ll return to the bed, “I’ve come twice now, and you, just once. Let’s make it even. It’s only fair.”

The ache has faded, pure lust roaring through your body now, and you come back without any pretense. Rin grabs you as you climb back onto the bed, fingers roughly combing through your hair and down your shoulders and pulling you in for a kiss again. Your lips are chapped and the muscles around your mouth are sore, but you respond eagerly, arching your back into him as he lightly rakes his nails down your back. 

Rin reaches your ass and gives a light slap. “Bend over,” he says. 

You crawl onto your hands and knees, a throbbing in your pussy beating fast and hard. Rin comes quickly over you, rubbing your shoulders and giving light kisses to your cheek. His hands and mouth follow a trail down your back as he pulls his body close to yours. You feel his cock come to your swollen entrance and shiver.

“Don’t worry, butterfly, I’ll make you feel - _good_ ” Rin says, adjusting his grip on your thighs. You feel his thumbs gently spread your ass and your knees almost buckle, the tip of his cock dipping slowly into you.

“ _Oh_ ” is all you can force from your lungs as Rin slams into you, immediately hitting deep into your pussy, sudden pleasure overriding the aching soreness. He leans forward as he thrusts, hands locked around your waist and riding up, coming to your chest and holding tight to your tits. He nips your shoulder, tongue washing over the bite mark and coming down again. 

The angle shifts as Rin pulls away and you find yourself falling back, following desperately to keep his cock inside you. You balance, sitting up against his thighs and riding him as much as he’s fucking you, held up by his squeezing fingers cupping your chest and rubbing your nipples and his muscular frame driving into you from the back. His right hand wanders up, flat and purposeful, letting your tit slide from his grip as he comes up to your neck. He increases his pace and you moan, pushing back to meet him clumsily.

The hand suddenly reminds you that it’s there, at your neck, as it comes up to choke you. Your breath catches in the bottom of your throat as your air supply begins to catch in your throat, oxygen unable to spread throughout your body, but the fire pushed up through Rin’s strokes burns through you. He squeezes, your eyes widen. Seconds pass and he releases his grip, strong fingers flexing, and warmth suddenly floods through you, ragged coughs forced from your mouth as his cock relentlessly drives into you. 

Rin increases his pace, almost sitting you fully up on your knees, other hand across your ribs pushing you into his body. His cock pushes up, up inside you, your aching body almost numb from the overstimulation, but the pleasure deep at the bottom of your stomach burns hot and hungry. “You like that, hmm?” his voice comes a sweet, rough song in your ear. You nod, words rolling away from you. “What if I squeeze a little harder, butterfly?”

His fingers drum against the side of your throat, before applying more pressure, and suddenly he’s squeezing again. The weight of his arm against you feels suddenly heavier, his thrusts ruthless and deep, and when you gasp for air he lets go. Your chest collapses in heaving breaths and you cough again, but the warmth spreads through you again even hotter and faster this time as it rises.

Your ears ring, but some exhilarated pleasure rips through your body and you shake over Rin’s cock. You’re not at orgasm yet but so, _so_ suddenly close, as exhilaration pound through you with his strokes.

Rin must feel you ride him harder, because he plants a firm kiss to the side of your cheek as he pounds into you.

“Rin, Rin, Rin, yes,” you hear yourself babble hoarsely, as his moans grow louder in your ear. He must love it, as his groans turn louder, his thrusts becoming harder. His cock throbs inside you, and you clench your thighs over his, pushing your ass back into him and driving him deeper inside you. You feel like melting, like collapsing, and when he chokes you again, the pounding in your ears seems to echo through your body. Everything turns black at static at the edge of your vision as he squeezes. Rin moans your name as he thrusts, and his hand holding you at your chest travels down to your clit. 

You force your core muscles to keep you up, but you’re a writhing mess over Rin as his fingers push against your swollen, overstimulated pussy, moving faster and firmer into you lubricated by your own slick arousal. His hand at your throat is lax, his attention too scattered, and the ragged breathing in your ear tells you he’s about to lose this race, too.

Maybe not.

The acceleration of your body against his, his fingers dancing over you and cock firmly pushing up and up and deeper and deeper, brings your exhausted body to a cresting wave.

“ _Rin, Rin, I’m coming,_ ” you cry, almost a scream, and the orgasm is nearly painful as it crests at last, wetness rushing over his cock as your inner muscles contract and cramp at an uncountably fast pace. Rin hunches, leaning into you and holding you close to him, panting your name. He adjusts his kneeling, pulling almost fully out of you with every hard thrust to drive deeply in, pushing his own climax into you as yours ripples over your body.

“I’m coming,” he grunts, his voice almost an echo after you, and suddenly the warmth within you is not only your own as Rin comes. He squeezes every bit of his body against you, the suffocation hard against every core of your body, and when he releases you both collapse into the sheets. 

You listen to yourself, your heart galloping and breaths coming unevenly out of you, eyes fully squeezed shut. Every part of you aches, a mix of pleasure and pain. Your neck will be bruised and purple in the morning, your muscles aching for hours to come. Every breath seems somehow too shallow. 

Rin rolls against you, nestling his body into yours, and you feel his own chest rapidly rise and fall with jagged breaths. 

“How’s that, butterfly?” he murmurs into your shoulder, light, exhausted kisses coming against your skin. Round two is done and Rin is ready to sleep.

But now, the roles are reversed, and you lean your head back to look at him in the pale orange of sunset’s light with a half-smile curving across your face. 

“You still came more times. I don’t think we’re even yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I came up with “butterfly” as the endearment name because of the swimming stroke but I don’t really like it, but I hope it all didn’t ruin the immersion. See you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
